


marry me

by Dresupi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Gags, Lace Panties, Marriage Proposal, Motorcycle Sex, Steve Rogers's Motorcycle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 01:18:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17478554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: It's not a very conventional proposal, but sex on the back of a motorcycle isn't either.





	marry me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [McGregorsWench](https://archiveofourown.org/users/McGregorsWench/gifts).



> Conversation Heart Prompts 2018
> 
>  

Steve tugged on her hand, leading her behind him as he moved through Stark’s parking garage. His motorcycle was near the back.  

“You sure you wanna do this?” he asked.  "Cross-country’s a long way on the back of a motorcycle.“  

Darcy arched an eyebrow.  "Dude. You’re asking me if I want to straddle your hips cross country?”  

“Pretty sure that’s against the law while I’m driving…” Steve mused, his hands coming down to rest on her waist.  He pulled her close, resting his chin on the top of her head.

“While you’re  _driving_  being the operative term here,” she teased.  "Because I very much doubt that what we do in the privacy of Tony Stark’s garage can be deemed illegal by a court of law.“ 

He blushed slightly, his cheeks heating up at the mere suggestion in her tone.  "What do you have in mind, Darcy?”

“How good is your balance, Steve?”  

Her hands were on his chest and he reached up to cover them with his, stumbling backward, taking her with him.  "Better than the past few seconds would have you believe…"  

The backs of his legs hit the side of his bike and he stopped walking, leaning down to capture her lips in a torrid kiss.  Her breath felt warm on his face as she wound her arms around his neck, pressing herself against his front and making his breath catch in his throat.  

It seemed no matter how many times they did this, it still caught him right in the heart.  The way she could  _tenderly_ devour his kisses and meet him stroke for stroke.  

The latter becoming more and more literal by the second.  

She let one hand trail down his chest.  All the way down his front until she was tickling his stomach and fiddling with the button on his jeans. She popped it open soon enough, his zipper sliding down so she could wriggle her hand down the front of his boxers.  She grinned against his lips.  "Hello there…"  

Chuckling, his eyes fell closed as she wrapped her fingers around him, sliding her closed fist up and down his entire length.  He dropped his hands to his hips for just a moment, to slide his jeans and boxers down just enough to free his cock.  

“Have a seat…” Darcy murmured, releasing him and reaching for the hem of her skirt.  

With a flourish of her fingers, she delved beneath the flowing fabric and slid her panties down over her hips, kicking them off and bunching them up in her hand.  "Open up, Sir Moans-a-lot…"  

He balanced himself on the seat, one hand on his cock as he obeyed her command, parting his lips just enough for her fingers to poke through.  She stuffed her panties into his mouth and reached back down between her legs. He groaned softly into the lace as she parted herself, one finger swiping in the slick that was already gathering there.  

Steve would have licked his lips if he could have.  As it was, he could taste her arousal faintly on the fabric in his mouth and it was just making him go harder and harder in his hand.  

Darcy nimbly climbed astride him and he reached for her, his hands going between her legs to cup her ass and hold her steadily over his lap.  She rocked in his arms and he could feel her heat on his cock.  Hot, slick, heat.  Coating his straining member and making him grunt out the sweet frustration he was feeling. 

“If this wasn’t Tony’s garage, I would definitely be making you beg…” Darcy murmured.  "But seeing as I was already soaking through my panties just thinking about this, I hope you won’t mind if we just…" She trailed off on a whimper as she gripped his shoulders.  He took the hint and lowered her down against his body.  

The tip of his cock entered her slowly, the hot wetness enveloping him and making his eyes flutter closed with every inch she sank down.  

She was moaning softly, grasping his shoulders hard as she propped her feet on the rear footrests.  She used them as leverage, moving up and down in his lap, thankfully not bouncing as much as she usually did. Because for all of Steve’s ‘boasting’ about his balance, he wasn’t so sure now that he was balls deep inside her on the back of his bike with her panties in his mouth to keep his moans from echoing off the walls of Tony’s garage.  

As it was, he was still very loud, and concentrating on both the volume of his voice  _and_  the wet slide of her cunt as she clenched around him was almost too much without adding his balance into the equation as well.  

He moved his hands back up to her waist, one gliding up her torso to tweak at her stiff nipple through her top.  

Her skirt obscured the view below the waist, but he could feel her sliding up and down his cock and that was enough.  It was getting him there.  

To be fair, Darcy  _never_  failed to get him there.  

He grunted, his tongue rasping against the lace in his mouth.  Darcy’s wide blue eyes watched him, her pupils blown so wide that they were more black than blue. He exhaled through his nose in a huff, eyes catching and holding her gaze.     

Her hands gripped him tighter and he felt her shift slightly in his lap, spreading her legs just enough to get the stimulation she needed.  Her lips parted in a soft gasp when she got it.  

“Fuck… Steve…”  she murmured, speeding up slightly.  "Fuck, I’m not… I’m not gonna last…"  

It was a relief because he knew he wasn’t going to either.  

Her walls were already clenching around him, the pitch in her voice rising as her rhythm stuttered.  She panted his name and he felt the hot wave of pleasure begin to crest, pulling tautly at the base of his spine until something snapped.  

He spilled himself inside her, his chest heaving not out of necessity, but out of muscle memory.  He wasn’t out of breath, not even close.  But it was like his body knew he should be.  

“Marry me,” he murmured, but her panties were still in his mouth, so it came out.  "Merrr meh,“ and made her laugh.  

She reached forward and tugged the thin scrap of lace out of his mouth.  "Come again?”  

“Marry me,” he whispered desperately.  "Darcy,  _marry_  me…"  

Her eyebrows went up, but she nodded immediately. “Okay.  Yeah.  I will.”  Her mouth twitched up at the corners.  "You sure you wanna do this?“ she asked.  "Forever’s a long time with one woman.”    

“I’m pretty much just asking you to straddle my hips for the rest of our lives,” he teased.  

“Oh, well… when you put it that way…” Darcy grinned and leaned forward to wrap her arms around him. 


End file.
